Hot Chocolate
by Shida
Summary: As the four are stuck in a new world, Syaoran is coming to realize that he can never love Sakura if he doesn't want to her hurt her. However, he becomes more emotionally involved when Fye doesn't realize he's falling for Sakura too. FyeXSakura
1. Hello, World

**Hot Chocolate**

The moment her feet landed in the shallow water, the water which rippled from the nearby waterfall made her feel incredibly cold. The chilling sensation disrupted her for a moment but she quickly overlooked its smooth frosty grip when she realized that large, golden fish swam around her feet.

Her beautiful face _broke_ into a heartwarming grin, and one step closer toward the fish within the water caused a ripple mighty enough to scare the fish away. She did not frown but her smile vanished to a curious, watchful gaze. Then the young girl trailed the fish as slowly and quietly as she could but she was always clumsy and was never good at balancing even she was a...

"Sakura!"

The little princess turned away from the frightened golden fish and saw a young man with gorgeous golden locks of hair that tumbled across his face in a clean, appropriate manner. In Sakura's most honest opinion, she had never met anyone more beautiful than Fye D. Flowrite. Of course, in her humble opinion, Syaoran was not bad at all, but she did not dwell too much on that idea for she was never taught to hold opinions of others based on appearance.

Then, she realized the water was extremely chilly again and she slowly climbed out of the water with the gentleman's help although the water only reached to her ankles and the banks rolled into the water like a flat, sandy beach. When their hands met, she felt a glow of warmth that discredited the cold aura at the base of her feet.

Fye shook his head and sighed in a light-hearted manner that did not imply a hint of distress.

"Syaoran-kun is not going to be happy when he sees you went cold feet on him," he grinned. Sakura smiled pleasantly, as pleasantly as she could and thought nothing more of his words, which contained more than one meaning. "We have to be more careful in this world. The _okadokas_(1) may find us and we certainly don't want to leave you to be their hostage."

"I see..." she whispered and did not say another word. Fye saw the beautiful young princess as a girl with little to say. Of course, it did not seem to hinder her attribute of openness. She was certainly very quiet but did not need to for her lack of words did not give any one an impression she was a boring girl.

Fye stole several glances at the girl who took no notice to his watchful eyes. He was worried for her like an older brother and wondered what a mind was like without a memory. He convinced himself several times when he was alone that if he did not remember who he was, he would certainly die. However, there must be a strong heart buried within Sakura with veins to her soul that kept her mind from collapsing. There was a reassuring spirit that the spell, prophecy, whatever magic it was that took her from her original self.

The girl glanced at him several times as if she had something she wanted to say importantly—something that hung in her mind. Sakura was the first to break the silence, which surprised him for she never spoke first: "Fye, what's for dinner?"

"Kurogane went out to get some food. Of course, he may have some problems with the _okadokas_ but he is a tough one," Fye grinned but half-heartedly and was left with a lingering thought in his mind. _That was not what you wanted to ask, was it?_

They returned to the camp quietly without another word to each other.  
  
  
  
  


(1)okadokas a random name of a tribe I made up (it's for the "new" world they're in)

A/N: Read and review, please )! BTW, I'm thinking this may be multi-chapter. This will be FyeXSakura since I just want to do something totally different so if you don't like it, then read a SyaoranXSakura fiction to please yourself instead. Okay? Okay )!


	2. Opus Keys

A/N: Just for anyone who's curious, I'm as big as a FyeXSakura fan as I am a Tsubasa fan...which is, I'm not much of a fan at all. I'm thankful you, readers, are giving me good feedback; I was actually expecting flames, lol, silly me. Anyway, I decided to base this world off of a !mystery book! If you can guess what book it is, I will write any one-shot fanfiction of any pairing of your choice for you )!

Extra Warning: For that one who might know the book I'm speaking about, I'm blending the entire "family tree" into one particular generation to make this easier.

**Hot Chocolate**

When the two returned to the small town of isolation, which was in its baby stages of connecting with the outside world, Fye and Sakura's return was received warmly by the matriarch of the house. She was an aging but mighty woman whose skin was of rough mocha, and her body revealed ages of increased mass, but such superficial qualities seemed to only add more to the spirit and life she was a source of, within the home of the Buendías.

Syaoran, who was in one of the many rooms of the large but primitive Buendía home, was being entertained by a man whose hands created melody upon the keys of a splendid pianola. His delicate golden locks and fair skin were an ideal contrast toward the many Buendías, and in-between the music, the young man, Pietro Crespi, talked much of his love for the strange, earth-eating Rebeca Buendía.

Syaoran would listen with polite and keen interest while Kurogane was horrifically distracted by the arrival of a young, pretty girl named Renata along with her twenty-seven friends from a distant Catholic convent. They were wildly impressed by his sword skills but they were even more wildly impressed with the little white fluff called Mokona—which sounded much like the town's name, Macondo, that the village people proclaimed Mokona as the patron of Macondo and fed the cotton ball all of the wines and delicacies it desired.

In the midst of the great distractions, Sakura quickly was brought into a game with Renata and her friends a competition who smashed as much silverware as possible without the matriarch catching them. The princess blood within Sakura kept her from participating in the game, and she did not have to warn the matriarch for the giant woman stormed into the room and chased as many of the twenty-seven girls away as possible. But like cockroaches, Renata's Catholic friends returned, and attempted different games of annihilating property.

Fye was most intrigued by the golden fish that an old colonel was making. He requested to keep one of the golden fish as a souvenir, but the old colonel quickly refused for he claimed Fye had the wrong reasons of wanting one of his beloved gold fishes.

In an attempt that was sure to fail, Syaoran, the most polite gentleman the matriarch claimed she has ever met, attempted to memorize everyone's names. Syaoran finally lost hope and apologized when he found out one of the oldest members of the family had eighteen sons all named 'Aureliano' with three more named 'Aureliano' who were distantly related to the eighteen.

By the time midnight lunged upon the home like a lioness toward an unsuspecting deer, the house was finally silent and the streets of Macondo were quiet. Kurogane unexpectedly fainted out of an overwhelming emotion of the amount of people dwelling within the household. Before he passed into a world of unconsciousness, he held onto Fye's sleeve in disbelief and murmured that there were more people in this house than the entire population within Princess Tomoyo's one-thousand acre palace.

When the house finally fell asleep, Fye realized he was the only one awake. He thought about Prince Ashura for several moments and became restless. He checked the time on the old grandfather clock and decided to take a walk on the streets of Macondo. In his honest opinion, Fye was very close to believing that Macondo never fell asleep. As he left the house, he strolled the streets and felt the refreshing cool breeze of the Macondo running through his hair.

It may have seem suspicious for a traveler, an outsider, to wander around the town at a time like this. However, he felt he needed to walk around or he wouldn't be able to smile.

"Fye?"

He stopped in his footsteps and could not bear to turn around to face her. However, he did with a brilliant smile that was only natural for the beautiful magician.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked politely. She shook her head.

"I couldn't sleep either..."

He liked the little girl, but she was only a little sister to him. He could never see her any more than that for he knew the consequences. There was much on his mind—searching for Sakura's feathers, the possible awakening of Prince Ashura—he did not want to think about the troubles they had ahead of them. It was enough stress for Syaoran to see his world destroyed.

"Don't worry about me. Old Fye is just reminiscing," he laughed heartily. Sakura did not smile, which slightly troubled him. Sakura always smiled and it had always brightened his day. "Should I not be asking you what is wrong?"

Sakura held her hands together tightly. She wasn't sure what was wrong but the fact that she was in much distress. However, she could not tell Syaoran, and although she wanted to tell Fye, she could not tell him either. She thought about explaining her problems to Mokona but Mokona will send her sensitive trust to the entire town of Macondo. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but before she could she covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I...what am I thinking?"

He realized she was even more beautiful when she cried. The light of the moon seemed to make her tears shine. Fye resisted the desire to embrace her so he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry," he whispered and gave her his most encouraging smile. She realized it would be far too difficult to tell Fye. His charming smile only made her feel much worse. "There's a time and place for our feelings. We better go back. Syaoran and Kurogane might have noticed we are missing," he insisted.

Sakura did not budge. When he took several steps away from her toward the house of the Buendía, he realized she was not going to follow him.

"I was wondering..." Sakura's voice was barely audible. "...could we take a walk instead? I came out for some fresh air too."

"Alright," Fye agreed with a charismatic grin and reminded himself that he should not smile like that in front of her. He was beginning to feel another consequence was developing and he was unable to stop it. He would have to keep on walking. "I wished we knew where we were going around here."

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Sakura's hand found his arm. He quickly interpreted it as a friendly notion and thought nothing more of her innocent motives.


End file.
